Déclaration
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Denki a fini d'écrire sa lettre, mais est il vraiment près à se déclarer? Heureusement Kyoka et tous ses camarades sont la pour l'aider et le soutenir! Petit Os de saint valentin!


**Bonjour à tous et joyeuse Saint Valentin!**

**J'ai écris cette Os pour ma petite Tsu! Ça fait longtemps que je lui avais promis un Shindenki et voilà qui est fait! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que tu aimera le lire! Je te souhaite une joyeuse saint valentin Tsutsu!**

**Il n'y a pas eut de bêta lecture donc si vous voyez des fautes vous pouvez me les signaler!**

**Disclaimer: Le personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

**Déclaration**

Denki avait mis des semaines à écrire sa lettre. Heureusement que Jirou l'avait aidé, sinon il y serait encore... Il avait essayé d'être le plus claire possible. Sa poubelle était remplie de brouillon raté ; il devait d'ailleurs penser à la vider.

Il avait dans ses mains la version finale ! Il s'était appliqué à écrire sans une seule faute ou rature.

Kyoka était à côté de lui et relisait elle aussi la lettre. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et lui sourit : La lettre était parfaite ! Il la reposa sur le bureau du bout des doigts, comme s'il pouvait la déchirer au moindre mouvement brusque.

« -Bien maintenant il te reste plus qu'à la plier et la mettre dans une enveloppe.

-Une Enveloppe ? Demanda Denki.

-Et bien oui. Tu l'a met dans une enveloppe et tu marque le prénom de Shinso dessus.

-J'en ai pas... »

On était le treize Février et il était vingt heure... Comment allait-il faire pour pouvoir acheter une enveloppe d'ici demain matin ? Il commençait à paniquer. Jirou soupira en le voyant se torturer l'esprit. Elle se leva et claqua ses doigts devant le blond pour qu'il se reconnecte avec la réalité.

« Je dois en avoir dans ma chambre, sinon je vais demander à Tooru.

-Non ! Ne lui dit rien ! Réagit Denki. Elle va en faire tout un flan et demain je serais la risée de toute l'école.

-Hey Kami relax. Soupira t-elle. Je vais juste lui demander une enveloppe, et puis ce sera pas la première fois. En attendant prépare ta boite de chocolat. »

Denki devient aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Kyoka sur le pas de la porte fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la catastrophe grosse comme une maison. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour lui demander le plus calmement du monde ce qu'il avait fait des chocolats qu'ils avaient acheté samedi dernier.

Kaminari se tassa sur sa chaise. Elle remarqua alors une jolie boite se trouvant à côté de la poubelle mais surtout vide. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Jirou allait faire un meurtre. Son ami était vraiment le plus idiots de tous. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'il en avait fait... Il les avait peut-être juste changer de boite ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir...

« Jelesaimangé. Déballa t-il rapidement

-Pardon ? Je pense avoir mal entendu.

-Je les ai mangé. Dit il en chuchotant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah ils étaient là, sur mon bureau à ma vue et... et j'ai craqué ! Ils étaient super bon en plus. »

Elle le tira par le bras sans rien ajouter, si elle parlait elle risquerait d'être méchante et vulgaire. Elle le tira jusque dans l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur la touche du rez de chaussez devant l'air perdu de Denki. Il ne comprenait pas où son amie l'emmenait, de tout manière à cette heure là ils leur étaient interdit de sortir de l'établissement.

Arrivé dans la pièce commune Kaminari remarqua que tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait étonné des les voir. Il vit Kirishima sourire et tendre la main à Mina qui bouda et lui donna quelque chose que Denki ne put voir de sa place. Sato se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Katsuki se fit tiré par Ochaco dans la même direction.

Tooru qui était assise par terre se leva d'un coup, une enveloppe en main. Le blond ne voyait pas son visage mais il imaginait très bien le sourire et les yeux pétillants qu'elle devait avoir. Lui sentit tous le sang monter à son visage.

« Bien maintenant que j'ai gagné mon pari. Fit Kirishima. File rejoindre Sato et Bakugou en cuisine, Ochaco a eut du mal à le convaincre de t'aider pour la confection des chocolats.

-Co-comment ? Bafouilla Denki

-Bro... depuis le début on le sait, t'es pas discret sur tes sentiments. Même Todoroki l'a compris. »

Si Todoroki, sûrement le moins doué pour décoder les sentiments, avait lui même comprit ce qu'il ressentait pour Shinsou, alors ce dernier devait aussi l'avoir deviné, non ? À ce moment là il sentit la prise se serrer sur son bras.

« -Il n'y a bien que Shinsou pour ne pas avoir compris Kam ! C'est souvent plus facile de voir les sentiments des autres quand il ne nous sont pas destiné. »

Il ne semblait pas convaincu et elle lui affirma que Shinsou ne savait rien. Tous le monde en vint à son petit commentaire pour le rassurer la dessus. Puis Kirishima lui fit un petit signe discret en direction de Mina. C'est vrai que la demoiselle, fan d'histoire d'amour et qui avait envie de casser tout le monde, n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'Eijirou craquait totalement pour elle. Il sentit sont cœur s'alléger et remercia ses camarades.

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la voix de Bakugou hurler à Denki de bouger ses fesses car il n'avait pas l'intention de glander toute la nuit pour un abruti. Celui-ci se précipita dans la cuisine de peur que Katsuki ne s'énerve plus.

Les deux garçons l'attendaient dans la cuisine, tout était sortis sur la table, et trois recettes étaient sous ses yeux. Il bloqua légèrement devant les feuilles... Quel était le chocolat préféré de Shinso ? Déjà il pouvait éliminer celui au lait, Hitoshi n'en avait jamais mangé, du moins pas devant lui. Par contre il l'avait vue prendre du noir.

Kaminari tenta de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Le regard du violet s'adoucissait en mangeant du chocolat blanc. Il prit donc la dernière recette. Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il y avait que les crétins pour aimer du faux chocolat. Uraraka lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il la fusilla du regard mais ne fit pas plus de remarque.

C'était une recette de petite boule de chocolat blanc avec une fraise piégé à l'intérieur. Ça donnait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Ils allaient devoir préparer la pâte au chocolat blanc en premier. Laver les fraise et enlever la tige. Heureusement que Denki fut entouré de deux personnes doué en cuisine sinon il n'était pas sur que ses chocolats auraient été bon.

Au bout de deux heures il avait réussit à en faire six petites boules bien lisse. Le reste ressemblait à des figures géométrique non identifiable, certain était à moitié écrasé et le fruit à l'intérieure ne devait plus ressembler à rien.

La douzaine, gacher, fut reparti entre toutes les personnes de la 1-A. Les filles tombèrent sous le charme de la saveur douce du chocolat blanc mélangé à celle pétillante de la fraise. Ça plaisait ! Les filles se tournèrent vers Sato et Katsuki, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! Cria Katsuki. »

Ce dernier partit dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de n'en sortir que pour les cours du lendemain ! Rikido fit un sourire gêné aux filles et leur promit un gâteau au chocolat pour le lendemain soir, il ferait peut être d'autre petit boule croquante. Les filles exaltèrent de joies. Denki retourna dans la cuisine pour mettre ses petites créations dans un bol.

« Tu vas pas lui offrir comme ça quand même ? Demanda Hagakure horrifié.

Bah j'ai rien d'autre pour les mettre...

Momo on a une urgence ! Hurla la jeune fille. »

Toutes les filles se précipitèrent autour de la table. Chacune alla de son argument pour proposer le meilleur emballage qui soit. Tous les clichés y passèrent, surtout de la bouche de Tooru, cette demoiselle était très romantique. Jirou proposa des idées plus classiques mais pas assez mignon d'après ses amis.

Finalement Tsuyu proposa une petit boite en métal blanche avec un petit cœur violet sur un des coins. Elle rajouta qu'entourer la boite d'un petit ruban de même couleur serait parfait. Ainsi Denki n'aurait qu'à glisser la lettre entre le tissu et la boite. C'était à la fois sobre et mignon. Son idée fut validée à l'unanimité.

Kaminari remonta dans sa chambre, son petit paquet dans ses mains ainsi que l'enveloppe beige clair qu'on lui avait donné. Arrivé dans sa chambre il plia sa lettre le plus minutieusement possible. Puis au dos de l'enveloppe écrivit le nom de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il posa ensuite sur le bureau le tout et contempla son cadeau pendant cinq minutes. Et si Shinsou le rejetait ? Pire, si ce dernier ce moquait de lui et le racontait à tout le monde ? S'il le dégouttait ? Hitoshi avait de grande chance d'être dans leur classe l'année prochaine, ce serait gênant. Quel idée lui était passé par la tête de vouloir se déclarer ? C'était complètement stupide !

Il s'allongea sur son lit et tourna le dos à son bureau. Finalement il dirait à Jirou que quelqu'un était venue lui piquer ses chocolats et avait jeter la lettre... ou alors il mettait le tout dans le casier à chaussure d'Hitoshi et on en parlait plus ! Non c'était idiot, comment il saurait que c'était lui ?

Il se releva, près à déchirer l'enveloppe et tout recommencer. Des coups sur sa porte retentire le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit sans vraiment se poser de question pour tomber sur Kyoka. Cette dernier le regarda de haut en bas.

« Mina avait raison, tu flippe à mort... Donne moi la boite et la lettre.

Pou-pourquoi ? Demanda t-il terrifié.

Pour que t'évite de jeter les efforts de tous le monde par la fenêtre. Je te rendrais tout demain, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers l'objet. Elle le prit dans ses mains et remarqua la moue stresser de son meilleur ami.

« Tout vas bien se passer Kam.

Qu'est ce que tu en sais... Je veux plus le faire !

Denki rappelle moi qui est venue me supplier de l'aider ? Demanda t-elle avec fermeté.

Moi...

Et pourquoi j'ai acceptée ?

Parce que tu es gentille ?

Non parce que tu étais déterminé à te déclarer ! Tous le monde n'a pas le courage de le faire, je vais donc t'épauler jusqu'à ce que ceci soit dans les mains de shinsou.

Merci Kyoka. »

Elle lui sourit et sortit de la pièce. Denki soupira. Il n'était pas confiant du tout. Il était vrai qu'il avait été déterminé mais là il était prévue qu'il se déclare le lendemain. Il n'avait plus que quelques heures et ça lui mettait une pression d'enfer. Il ne put s'endormir et se leva avec des cernes aussi énorme que celle d'Aizawa. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans en se regardant dans la glace.

Il était affreux, ses cheveux était bien plus indiscipliné que d'habitude. Son teint était pâle et ses yeux injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Arrivé à table tout le monde se tuent pour le regarder.

« Je vais pas y arrivé... »

C'était une situation d'urgence. Les filles le firent s'asseoir à table. Jirou se positionna derrière lui avec une brosse et de la lac. Mina en face de lui avec un anti-cerne. Tooru lui lissait, comme elle pouvait, ses habits. On lui prépara un jus énergisant et le força à manger. Il ne fut pas pour autant détendu. Quand l'heure arriva d'aller en cours Kyoka marcha à ses côtés avec Kirishima. Chacun lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes.

Une fois devant l'établissement, la demoiselle lui fourra la petit boite dans les mains et lui souhaita bon courage. Eijirou lui tapa sur l'épaule et leva le pouce en l'air avec un grand sourire. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et son cœur pulser rapidement. Il avança jusqu'à son casier et mit ses chaussons. Peut-être qu'il pouvait juste glisser le cadeau dans celui d'Hitoshi.

Il s'y dirigea et ouvrit le petit battant. Il y avait encore les pantoufles du violet, il n'était donc pas encore arrivé. C'était avec beaucoup d'hésitation qu'il posa l'objet.

« Kaminari ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Shinsou était là devant lui, l'observant en silence. Avait-il remarqué ce que Denki venait de faire ?

Au vue du regard améthystes qui oscillait entre le casier et Kaminari, il était plus qu'évident que oui. Le blond tenta de bafouiller une phrase cohérente et finit par déguerpir en courant. Une fois arrivé devant sa classe il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, il se sentait ridicule.

Il aurait pu prétendre que ce n'était pas de lui, qu'on lui avait demandé de poser ça là, mais Hitoshi n'était pas assez idiot pour croire ça... Il rentra dans la salle et s'affala sur son bureau alors que tout le monde semblait attendre son histoire.

« J'ai tout foiré...

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ochaco inquiète.

Je suis nul. »

Il semblait désespéré. Tout le monde chercha à savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais il s'enferma dans un mutisme se reprochant sa couardise. Jirou posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de lui parler gentiment pour qu'il réponde. Il releva des yeux humides vers elle et au moment où il allait parler, Present Mic débarqua pour le cours.

Il passait les deux heures à se remémorer la scène dans sa tête. Shinsou l'avait vue... et il s'était échapper comme un crétin. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire, il avait pris peur... Quel héros prenait peur ainsi ? Hitoshi devait déjà être entrain de rire de lui et il aurait bien raison... Quand la pause arriva il finit par expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé devant ses camarades qui semblait pas vraiment comprendre le soucis.

« Je suis sur qu'il doit me trouver super nul... Déjà que je passe par pour une flèche mais là c'est la honte totale.

Je n'en serais pas si sur à ta place, kero. »

Il regarda Asui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait si sûr d'elle. Elle lui pointa l'entrée de la classe où se trouvait Hitoshi, gêné que tout le monde le regarde. Denki se leva de sa chaise tout en bousculant son bureau et faisant ainsi tomber ses cahiers.

« Shin-Shinsou. Bégaya t-il.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demanda le garçon.

-Je.. oui. »

Il ne bougea pas de sa place, figé de peur. Hitoshi précisa alors qu'il préférait lui parler seul à seul. Une fois de plus Kaminari répondit positivement mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce fut Mina qui le poussa, avec l'aide d'Hagakure jusque dans le couloir. Il baissa la tête et suivit Shinsou. Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers sa salle de cours où plusieurs de ses camarades lui faisaient des signes d'encouragement.

Une fois dans une cage d'escalier déserte, Denki sentit son cœur louper des battements. Il avait les mains moite et la gorge sèche. Se faire rejeter allait être dur mais il espérait que le violet soit rapide, comme pour enlever un pansement.

« J'avoue avoir été un peu surpris par ta lettre. Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ça pour moi.

-Désolé. Chuchota t-il.

-Ne le soit pas... J'ai trouvé ça touchant.

-Vraiment ? »

Il avait relevé son visage d'un coup. Hitoshi avait les joues rouge et semblait embarrassé. Kaminari commença à croire que les miracles étaient possible. Il vit le plus grand détourner la tête et se frotter l'arrière du crâne.

« Je dirais pas que je ne ressent pas la même chose mais...

-Ah... »

Denki n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, le mais n'annonçait rien de bien. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il sentit son envie de fuir à toutes jambes le reprendre, et il allait le faire si les yeux de Shinsou ne s'étaient pas plongé dans les siens.

« Je suis pas très doué avec les sentiments ou même les autres personnes... Je suis pas sur que je ferais un bon petit ami.

-Je suis sur du contraire ! Scanda Kaminari. »

Le blond rougit à son propre éclat de voix. Il se sentait idiot. Hitoshi qui avait été surpris finit par reprendre un visage presque neutre. Il semblait hésité et Denki n'en fut que plus stressé. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne te garantis pas d'être le meilleur petit ami au monde.

-Ça me va ! Dit Denki. »

Kaminari rayonnait ! Shinsou avait accepté ses sentiments, ils étaient en couple ! Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait envie de hurler de joie, de sauter partout mais il se contenta juste de sourire à pleine dents à son nouveau petit ami. Hitoshi était embarrassé mais ne regrettait pas sa décision au vue du regard pétillant du blond. La sonnerie retentit, les sortant de leur petit bulle. Denki se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du violet avant de partir en courant pour sa classe et de lui dire qu'il viendrait le chercher à midi.

Shinsou toucha sa joue où le souvenir des lèvres du garçons le hantait déjà. Il sentit tous son visage chauffer et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Personne ne le vit mais un sourire se dessina. Finalement être lycéen n'était pas aussi horrible qu'on le prétendait.

* * *

**Bon et bien voilà un petit Os tous mignon et pleins de fluff! J'espère qu'ils vous a plu autant qu'à moi! La préparation devait être moins longue mais j'ai trouvé sa choux d'y impliquer presque toute la 1-A! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Des bisous et encore joyeuse saint valentin.**


End file.
